


One Thousand Choices

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [3]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Supportive Gavreel
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin ay hindi makaka-abala sa mga katawang magkaugnay.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊Kung saan pinili ni Cairo at Gavreel ang isa't isa.#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 3: Missing + Celebrity AU
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 3
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	One Thousand Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One Thousand Choices [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593903) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27)



Ang madilim na sala ay naaaninagan ng nagkikislapang fairy lights. Ang puting kurtina ay marahang idinuduyan ng hanging malamig. Mga balot ng iba’t-ibang uri ng sitsirya ay nagkalat sa ibabaw ng center table. Sa isang sulok ay makikita ang isang mataas na display case, puno ng tropeo at mga parangal. 

Ang tanging tunog na naririnig ay nagmumula sa telebisyon, kung saan nakapako ang tingin ng dalawang taong kasalukuyang magkayakap sa sofa. Ang ulo ng isa ay nakasandal sa dibdib ng lalaking kasama, at ang kanilang mga kamay ay magkarugtong. Kalahati ng nag-iisang kumot na kanilang pinagsasaluhan ay nasa sahig ngunit hindi ito alintana ng mag-kasintahan. Ang init na nagmumula sa kanilang mga katawan ay sapat upang hindi nila maramdaman ang lamig.

Ang pelikulang kanilang pinapanood ay ang huling pelikula kung saan si Cairo ang gumanap bilang bida. Ito rin ang pelikula kung saan siya ay humakot ng maraming parangal kabilang ang kanyang pansampung Pinakamahusay na Aktor galing sa Gawad Urian limang taon na ang nakalilipas.

“Limang taon na ang nakalipas mula ng ika’y magretiro sa pagaartista,” bulong ni Gavreel. “Limang taon ko na rin namimiss makita ang iyong mukha sa telebisyon.”

“Nakikita mo pa rin naman a. Iyan nga at mukha ko ang nasa screen ngayon,” pabulong din ang pagsambit ni Cairo habang ni-tuturo ang telebisyon.

“Alam mong hindi iyan ang ibig kong sabihin, Baby.”

Itinaas ni Cairo ang ulo mula sa pagkakapatong nito sa dibdib ni Gavreel. “Ayaw mo na ba akong makita araw-araw, Gav?”

Niyakap ni Gavreel si Cairo ng mas mahigpit. “Masaya akong nasa piling kita palagi, Baby. Nagpapasalamat ako na nandyan ka para tulungan ako sa ating negosyo. Ngunit hindi ko mapigilang maguluhan at magtanong kung bakit ako ang pinili mo. Hindi ba’t sinabi ko noon na piliin mo kung ano ang nagpapasaya sa iyo? Baby, iba ang ngiti mo tuwing nasa harapan ka ng kamera.”

Ngumiti ng marahan si Cairo at ibinaba ang ulo. Binigyan niya ng halik ang lugar kung saan nagtagpo ang leeg at balikat ng kasintahan. “Sabi mo nga ay piliin ko kung ano ang nagpapasaya sa akin. Baby, sa isang libong pagpipilian, palagi kong pipiliin ang daan na magdadala sa akin sa iyo.” Ang halik ay naglakbay pataas hanggang ang labi naman ni Gav ang biniyayaan. Ilang minuto ang lumipas at ang mga diyalogo mula sa telebisyon ay nahaluan ng malambing na ungol. Inangat ni Cairo ang kanyang ulo. “Hinding-hindi kita pagsisisihan.”

Tumitig si Gavreel sa mga mata ng kasintahan, humihingi ng permiso. Ng tumango ang nobyo ay dahan-dahan siyang tumayo habang buhat-buhat ito. Ang palabas ay tuluyan ng naiwaksi sa kanilang mga isipan.

* * *

Marahang inihiga ni Gavreel si Cairo sa kama. “Sigurado ka bang ayaw mo nang bumalik sa pag-aartista?”

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Cairo, ang kanyang mga labi ay sumimangot. “Baby.”

Itinaas ni Gavreel ang mga kamay bilang hudyat ng pagsuko. “Nagtatanong lang, Baby. Kasi kung may mag-alok sa iyo na bumalik, gusto ko lang sabihin na hindi kita pipigilan, okay?” Kinuha niya ang mga kamay ni Cairo at hinalikan isa-isa ang mga dulo ng daliri nito.

Ngumiti si Cairo. “Okay, Baby.” Ni-iyakap niya ang kanyang mga braso palibot sa mga balikat ni Gavreel at hinapit ito palapit sa kanya. “Pero mas pipiliin ko pa rin ang tahimik na buhay na kasama ka kaysa sa init ng ilaw galing sa mga kamera at mundong hindi ka kasama.” Siniil niya ng halik ang labi nito.

* * *

_Kinabukasan…_

Habang nagaayos ng kalat si Cairo sa sala ay may ni-iabot na mga dokumento si Gavreel sa kanya. Nalilito niyang tinanggap ang mga papel at binasa ang nakasulat sa pabalat. Nanginig ang kanyang mga kamay ng napagtanto na ang hawak niya ay ang script na kanyang itinago.

“Sabi ko ayos lang sa aking bumalik ka sa pagaartista, hindi ba? Nakita ko ito sa lamesa mo kahapon. Baby, my anotations ka na o. Alam kong gusto mong gumanap bilang isa sa mga karakter.” Ngumiti si Gavreel kay Cairo.

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Cairo at niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Gavreel.

Tumawa ng malakas si Gavreel habang isinasauli ang yakap. “Kahit maging abala ka pa sa ibang bagay, tandaan mong nandito ako lagi. Ako kaya ang number one fan mo! Mahal na mahal kita, Baby.”


End file.
